Konoha High
by SasukoUchmaki2012
Summary: "Why are you here?" he asked simply. "what? I can't come see you for no reason!" "If you're here for money then le-" "I'm not here for money I came with news…"


Sasuke was walking to konoha high when he noticed something different about his friends they seemed… excited. "why is everybody so happy today?" he asked. "we're getting some new meat today Uchiha!" neji said. "who is it?" sasuke questioned. "no one knows but the principle…" neji lectured the uchiha. While everybody was talking about the new kid a blonde with ocean blue eyes walked by. Someone was pushed into naruto. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FREAK!" a pink haired girl with green eyes yelled. "why should I you ugly old hag." he glared at her. "WHY YOU!" she went to punch him, but he vanished. "w-where'd he go?!" she questioned. "HERE!" he knudged her in the side. "AHHH" she screamed so loud the people he passed on the way in, turned and saw her lying there and the others shocked.

"don't mess with me got it?" he asked. "y-yes gomenasai!" she got up and left with her pose. "someone scared Sakura?! Who is that?!" everyone asked. Soon after that the bell rung and everyone rushed into the building. "room 245 - ninjutsu with Kakashi Hatake…" naruto said aloud in the hallway. He walked up the stairs and found room 245 and knocked. "hello there! you must be Mr. N. Uzumaki no?" the man said. " so I take it you're Kakashi Hatake." he replied. "that'll be me! come on in!" 'too cheerful for a teacher TO CHEERFUL!' naruto thought. "everyone this is our new student. why don't you introduce yourself" kakashi said. "I'm Naruto N,. Uzumaki and I like video games and drawing, I hate people who are full of themselves, people who blame others for their mistakes, etc. etc. and my dream is to finish what my dad started." he looked around the room to see so many happy faces. 'too happy TO HAPPY! what's wrong with this school?!' naruto thought.

"OK you can sit next to… Sasuke, Uchiha please stand so he knows where to sit…" kakashi said. A raven haired boy stood up and waved his hands a few times. "ok now that, that's done pop quiz! whoever answers this doesn't have homework for a month and today will be a free period." kakashi announced. "Who is the yondaime hokage?" he asked everyone looked around. Naruto stood up and coughed a few times. " Yondaime Hokage also known as Minato Namikaze, hero of the nine-tails attack. Married, one kid. Him and his wife Kushina Uzumaki Died protecting their son… and was the inventor of the rasengan, that I will now demonstrate…" Naruto made a cross hand sign and shouted "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" and then one clone appeared and then a blue ball of chakra was sitting in his hand. "t-that is correct… How did you know all that I haven't even taught that yet!" kakashi asked in wonder. "well before here I was in boarding school and I… I wandered around over by the village where the Uzumaki clan lived and found a lot of scrolls that had surprisingly recent data in them" naruto responded.

"well it's a free period and Naruto you don't have homework for a whole month…" kakashi said. 'TEBAYO!' naruto thought. Naruto started sketching in his sketchbook. It was of a certain red haired Uzumaki. "she's beautiful…" sasuke said. "yea…" naruto replied. "who is she?" sasuke asked. "My Okaasan… she died 16 years ago…" naruto replied. "oh i-i'm so sorry. but if she died 16 years ago then how do you know what she looks like?" he wondered. "pictures. she looked so happy with my dad and he looked so happy with her…." he replied. "oh. Well sorry for bringing it up…" sasuke said with sympathy. "it's alright I never knew them because they died hours after I was born… I've been an orphan since god knows how long." naruto said. "well it's nice to get to know you a little bit." sasuke said. "so… How 'bout you?" naruto asked. "well… my parents died when I was five and my brother was the only one there for me so we've been orphans for a while too." sasuke said. " oh… sorry man, but hey we have stuff in common." naruto said.

"yea…" sasuke looked to the blonde, he looked calm and peaceful. "HEY! your that brat from this morning!" a certain pink haired haruno yelled. Next to her was Karin Uzumaki and ino Yamanaka. "your an Uzumaki? Aren't they suppose to have red hair like me?!" Karin asked with a smirk. "yes, but I got most of my dad's looks and my mother had the red hair… and anyway im half Uzumaki not full Uzumaki…" naruto said without looking at the girls before him. "yea right! If your half then what's the other half?" Ino asked, "I'm not aloud to say, rules are rules" naruto sighed. "If i could people wouldn't treat me like they do… I'd be treated like a god… Which I would still hate…" naruto put his stuff in his bag got up and left the room. 'so he has secrets too…' sasuke thought to himself as the girls left to go to their corner again. After the bell rung naruto came back and the teachers switched classes. "your back" sasuke said in monoton. "yea… needed some air, ya know?" naruto answered.

The rest of the day went on and then it was time to leave. Naruto saw as everyone had someone waiting for them when he noticed his older brother. 'I thought I told him I didn't want him in my life! Why is he here?!' Naruto walked up to his brother Pein. "Why are you here?" he asked simply. "what? I can't come see you for no reason?!" Pein asked. "If you're here for money then le-" "I'm not here for money I came with news… that I think you'd need to hear in person…" Pein cut him off. "what is it then cause I want no part in your life and I don't want you in mine." Pein put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Jiraiya-oji was killed" naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka were walking out of school when they saw naruto talking with a man that looked like an older version of him, but with orange hair and tons of piercings. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?! H-HE CAN'T!" Naruto pounded his fist into the man's shirt. "Otouto… I'm so sorry… I know you don't want me in your life, but can I just stay here till this all blows over. I loved him just as much as you, even Tsunade baa-chan is devastated…" Naruto was crying into the shirt now. "I-I… fine. Just this ONCE got it… I'm still mad at you…" naruto pulled back and looked into the man's eyes. "also… I want you to help with mom and dad's stuff… I wanna go through it all of it, but not by myself…" He looked at his feet.

"NARUTO!" sasuke ran to him. "hey dude you okay? We heard you yelling when we came out and you looked really upset…" Neji, Shikamaru and kiba followed in suit, but without talking. "I-I will be later…" "Otouto who are they?" pein asked curious. "OH! The raven haired one is sasuke uchiha, the one with the lavender eyes is neji hyuuga, the lazy looking one is shikamaru nara and the one with red fangs on his cheeks is Kiba inuzuka. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba this is my older brother Pein…" Naruto gave a small smile. "so what are you guys up to?" he asked. "we were debating on whose house to go to, so we can hang out. Do you guys wanna join?" Kiba asked. "We would love to!" pein answered. Naruto turned and glared at him. "what? it will take your mind off of him…" pein answered innocently. "fine…so whose house?" Naruto asked.

"We could all go to mine…" sasuke offered. "YES!" Kiba, and neji yelled. "okay… then…" naruto and pein said simultaneously. The five all ventured to the Uchiha household. When they got there sasuke unlocked the door. "ANIKI I'M HOME AND BROUGHT A FEW PEOPLE OVER!" sasuke yelled. A tall man with long black hair that flowed down his back came out of the kitchen. "Hello! and I see a few new faces too! I'm Itachi" Itachi smiled. "Hiyo! I'm Pein N. Uzumaki and this is my little bro, Naruto N. Uzumaki." Pein smiled back. Naruto gave a shy wave. 'hmpf… naruto you still have alot to learn…' pein thought. "nice to meet you both" Itachi gave a small bow. "you dont have to be so formal itachi-san" pein said. "well you two can hang here, but we're gonna go hang out…" sasuke said as the group of four left to sasuke's room. "what we gonna do?" naruto asked. Neji gave him a confused look. "haven't you ever gone to a friends before?" he asked. "well… I haven't really been a people person… My grandma is kinda lucky she even got me to go to a public school where I actually had to socialize… so no" naruto answered.

After about three hours of hanging out everyone had to leave who didn't live in the uchiha household. As naruto and pein were walking off someone was following in the shadows. "you two shouldn't be walking all alone… you should have someone walking with you" a pale skinned man with long black hair and really ugly purple eye-shadow said. "we don't need your help perv…" pein said outwardly. "well I disagree…"pein said, but then the man lunged at him with a kunai and naruto's eyes widened as it went towards pein. Naruto didn't even think he just ran in front of pein was acting as a human shield. "NARUTO!" as the kunai hit naruto it was like it was raining blood. Naruto fell to the ground unconscious as the man ran off. Pein grabbed his phone and dialed 9-1-1 and hoped they'd get here fast as he tried to stop the blood.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital, naruto was rushed into surgery. He was thankful he got Itachi-san's phone number and called it. "hello?" It was sasuke. "hey sasuke is Itachi there? It's Pein" he heard a few movements. "hello pein-san. How can I help you?" he asked. "I was wondering if you had Tsunade-san's phone number… It's urgent…" Itachi could hear the plea in his voice. "yea I do I can get it for yo-" "THANK YOU SO MUCH! sir please quiet down, I know someone you care for is in surgery, but please keep quiet… S-sorry ma'am" Itachi was shocked. "why are you at the hospital? did something happen?!" He was worried. "well… Me and naruto were on our way home and this guy followed us quite aways and he was creepy, and all of a sudden he pulled out a kunai and lunged towards me and… naruto jumped in front of me and took the blow… then the man left as naruto fell unconscious from blood loss…" he sounded like he was crying. "OH MY GOD?! Is he okay?!" Sasuke was worried now because he wanted to know what was happening. "He's in surgery… and I can't lose him. we just lost our grandpa to murder and-and I just can't-" he was crying. "me and sasuke are coming ok just you wait okay?"

After the two brother got there they rushed to where pein was. "how is he? have you heard anything?!" sasuke asked worriedly. "nothing I've been here for two and a half hours and nothing…" then a nurse came out. "Naruto N. Uzumaki?" she asked and pein, sasuke, and Itachi ran to her. "Is he okay?! please tell me he's fine" pein pleaded. "He was lucky… he was stabbed in the lower abdomen and the blow was very close to a vital organ… He will need to be on crutches till he can walk without shaking and he can't carry much with him, about six pounds max." Pein let a breath he didn't know he had been holding go. "T-Thank god! c-can we see him?" pein was close to tears. The nurse nodded and all three followed. They opened the door to see naruto was sleeping and had a oxygen mask on his face too. "Oh god naruto… you shouldn't be the one laying there… I should…" pein grabbed naruto's hand. "don't blame yourself… he did it to protect you… you would've done the same if it was reversed" Itachi said with a small smile.

A few days later Sasuke and Itachi got up early and went with pein to the hospital so naruto could would be able to get to school. Once they got naruto in the car they drove to school. "i'm nervous…" naruto said. "don't worry I'll be there during the day and pein and itachi will come after school." sasuke said reassuringly. Once they got there pein went to naruto's side and helped him get out as itachi grabbed his crutches. "thanks for helping guys…" pein said as naruto nodded. "no problem thats what friends do" itachi said. They started walking into the building. Once they got to the classroom they were happy no one else but kakashi was there. "Oh my gosh! what happened?" Kakashi asked. "There was kind of an accident friday night and well we are kinda lucky he's here today."Pein responded.

After the older brothers left sasuke and naruto were talking as student's piled in. Kiba. Neji and Shikamaru were surprised when they saw naruto and sasuke already here. "where were you two we waited all morning?!" Kiba said fiercely. "we got here early because of a few reasons and naruto's Physical Therapist said he shouldn't be standing for long periods of time till his wound heals." sasuke answered. "what wound?" Shikamaru asked. " Me and pein were followed friday night and I got stabbed. no big deal…" naruto answered. "NO BIG DEAL!? the nurse said you were lucky to even be alive!" Sasuke yelled the first part. "what?!" the three were shocked. Since there were twenty minutes till class started they sat and talked. "yea… I feel like crap…" naruto answered. "dude… I can't believe it… have the police been involved yet?" kiba said. "yea… It was like what? an hour they questioned me?" naruto asked sasuke. "yea and pein was questioned too." then kakashi and everyone else piled into the room.

"ok class, my plans for today have been changed so everyone could do the moving around. So today we are going to just do a food lab instead." kakashi said. Sakura stood up. "kakashi-sensei no offence, but why aren't we doing the switching classes thing with asuma-sensei's class?" sakura questioned. "well I want everyone to be able to go back and forth the whole day like I planned with Asuma-san, but one of your classmates can't be moving around too much because of some stuff that happened friday." kakashi answered. "w-what happened" hinata hyuuga asked curiously. "that isn't my information to give out." kakashi said. "If I tell you people can we start?!" naruto stood with the crutches. "naruto sit down!" sasuke said. "i'm fine for five minutes damn…anyways long story short, an 'incident' happened and I can't be moving too much, standing too long and can't lift over six pounds till a wound heals ok? not like I asked for it either…" naruto sat down slowly. The two girls looked over a bit worried, but sat down and let class start.

Five minutes till school was over Pein, and Itachi came into the class and talked with kakashi. Then Pein walked up to naruto and sasuke and asked sasuke if he could pack up naruto's stuff. "sure thing." he whispered. Pein helped naruto out of the classroom as sasuke carried his stuff and handed Itachi naruto's. Then sasuke gave Neji a note for after school. Kiba and Shikamaru walked up to neji after the bell rang and asked what the note said. He told them it said "Neji if you and the guys wanna come over to my house after school its totally cool with itachi and pein. We have kinda adopted Pein and Naruto after the 'incident' because we all have stuff in common and we both have no family except for a grand parent and we are just a sibling family now… so yea! see ya later! maybe… Sasuke U." "okay… so that is another reason sasuke wasn't hanging out with us, he was probably taking care of naruto with Pein and Itachi…" kiba said.


End file.
